crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nate Before Christmas
The Nate Before Christmas was a CotLI event, running from 16 to Noon PST 29 December 2015. =Event Description= 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring...apart from a horde of unrelenting monsters intent on your destruction. In a fit of festive enthusiasm, Nate decided to find a some holiday decorations for his house. Unfortunately, Nate was kicked out of his village for a drunken incident involving an axe and the town Christmas tree in the main square. Now Nate finds himself and his fellow Crusaders wandering the snowy winterland searching for redemption. =New Crusaders= As luck would have it, on his travels he'll have the chance to recruit two brand new Crusaders. RoboSanta RoboSanta and Frosty the Snowman will "bring the heat" to the gang of Crusaders once you complete their objectives. However, they are going to make it hard going. RoboSanta has a bolt loose and instead of the generous, jovial Saint Nick, we get a rotund, avaricious dude who debuffs his fellow Crusader's gold generation by 20% up to a total of 80%. Frosty the Snowman Frosty puts his fellow Crusaders 'on ice', literally freezing a random Crusader and debuffing their DPS by 100% every 15 seconds. He'll also chill all adjacent teammates' DPS by 20%. =Objectives= Once you've recruited the two new Crusaders, the remaining two objectives are Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer and Milk and Cookie Run. Rudolph will lead you on a mission to find the remaining eight reindeer and leave you with four slots for Crusaders by the end of the objective. Candy Canes to start :* RoboSanta occupies a formation slot :* Crusaders in front of RoboSanta reduce gold found |Reward T1 = RoboSanta, swaps with Gold Panda }} Candy Canes to start :* Frosty The Snowman occupies a formation slot :* Crusaders adjacent to Frosty are "chilled", reducing their DPS :* Frosty will randomly freeze adjacent Crusaders |Reward T1 = Frosty the Snowman, swaps with Thalia, the Thunder King }} :* Costs Candy Canes to start :* Reindeer are gradually added to your formation |Reward T1 = A Jeweled Christmas Chest }} :* Costs Candy Canes to start :* Santa's Sleigh occupies several formation slots :* Must complete in under 60 minutes :* Periodic buffs hasten your advance! :* Time Warp cards DO NOT count towards your time limit :* Spawn Speed cards can NOT be used during this objective |Reward T1 = A Jeweled Christmas Chest }} Candy Canes to start :* A random Christmas Chest is awarded upon reset :* Christmas Chests contain gear for the new RoboSanta and Frosty Crusaders |Reward T1 = A Silver Christmas Chest with a chance to upgrade to a Jeweled Christmas Chest }} = Achievements = Recruit RoboSanta Unlock RoboSanta by completing the respective objective. Increase DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Recruit Frosty the Snowman Unlock Frosty the Snowman by completing the respective objective. Increase DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Christmas Prime Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of RoboSanta. Increase DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Mr. Freeze Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Frosty the Snowman. Increase DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Sweet Shepherd Spend 17000 Candy Canes starting objectives in the "Kaines' Dinner of Doom" Increase DPS of all Crusaders by 1% You're Doing It Wrong Decrease your DPS by more than you increase it by using Frosty The Snowman. Increase DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:The Nate Before Christmas Category:Xmas Tree Formation